


The Way to a Mans Heart

by nllervs



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Community: hobbit_kink, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nllervs/pseuds/nllervs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil is enamored with Kilis smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way to a Mans Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeelll this is for the hobbit kink meme on Livejournal and it's also the first thing I've written in oh idk like five years? So go easy thank u guys (◡‿◡✿)

Thranduil had always been good at ignoring his feelings, but that one day he was visiting Erebor the one thing he could not ignore was the flutter in his chest when he saw the young, black haired dwarf smiling and laughing with who he assumed was his older brother. Thranduil paused for a moment, his small company pausing as well as their king stood and watched the pair of young children laugh and play. 

A small smile found it's way on Thranduils face, he had always liked children, but this particular dwarf had a positively radiant smile, the type that made everyone around him smile as well. From that moment on, Thranduil was- for lack of a better word- fucked. 

The next time Thranduil saw the dwarf would not be until years later, when the small happy child he had first seen- Kili, as he now knew- had grown into a young man. However, this time he was not smiling. The Elvenking had taken Thorin (who he had found out was Kilis uncle) and his company prisoner. Thranduil was most upset about the fact that he would not get to see Kilis face light up with that beautiful smile, but he forced those feelings to the depths of his mind. 

He had spent a shameful amount of time daydreaming about how the young Kili he had seen so long ago had grown up, and the reality met his imagination with flying colors. Given the nature of his upbringing, Kili looked somewhat hardened, as anyone who lived the majority of their life in exile would. But despite his slightly tough exterior, whenever Kili smiled a bright, youthful, and carefree interior shone with such an intensity that it would put the sun to shame.

However, Thranduil was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of a smile when he watched over the cells from a higher point. Fortunately for him, Kili was unaware of Thranduils presence and he smiled as he talked to the dwarf across the hall from him. It came with some amazement that Kili was able to smile even in his current situation (most of the other dwarves were sulking in their respected cells). 

Thranduil was suddenly sad with the realization that this relationship could never be. Sure, he could manipulate his way into a permanent spot in Kilis life, but he knew quite well that he would never get to see that perfect smile. The one that made Thranduils otherwise cold and reserved heart light up with such a hot and bright flame that it could last him the rest of his long, elven life. 

It was with this knowledge that Thranduil turned away and left, ignoring the way his stomach tightened with the fact that he would have to live his life going off of the simple memory of that smile, hoping it would be enough.


End file.
